A spin-off of the Hunger Games
by writerfromheaven
Summary: This is a spin-off of the famous series. The Hunger Games.
1. Part 1(The 71st-74th) Hunger Games

**The 71****st**** Hunger Games**

_The cannon sounded. That was it. The winner was probably going to be taken out of here. And the camera's would go blank. Time for the first part of the plan to begin. Great! No one knows that there is still one more survivor in the realm. Haha to them too. For I have gone undocumented. Everyone thinks I'm dead. But no…. still alive and kicking. Anyways, i've got to get started. I've got a long 11 months ahead of me._

*Whew* Man, am I lucky or what. 10 months have passed since the 71st Hunger Games ended. Hurray! I'm still alive. Well, I think it's been 10 months. Dunno what's been going on in the outside world anyways. *Sigh* has it only been 10 months? For me it feels like years. But if it had, the 72nd Hunger Games would've started already. I don't have that much more time left. I can't wait to see who the next tribute I will help is. XD It'll be fun! Maybe I'll let them win. Not sure how many years I'll wait until I'll make my appearance. Especially since that my district was *ahem* thought, to be destroyed. Yet they secretly got me in to the Hunger Games in ways that even I don't know. Welp. Time for another mark on the post. Then, hunting time.

Hi! Been about a month. And, WHOAH! YES! The beginning sound of the hunger games! Woohoo! I made it! Another Hunger Games! Time for some FUN! Anyways, I better get my weapons and armor ready. It'd be a shame if I died in this Hunger Games. Well, Gotta go!

Hello! Been so long since my last entry. And Boy, Besides the Hunger Games, this place is as boring as he**, I'm thinking of after the Hunger Games, Comes the Boredom Games… Anyways I'm wondering who would be a promising contestant this time around. Ooh, looks like that's a contestant from the 1st district. Looks promising. Guess I'll tag along. Hum dee dum. Doesn't even know that I'm here. Anyways, I'm going to have to work on my camouflaging skills sometime soon. Anyways, I'm gonna have to follow him pretty carefully, don't want any cameras to pick up on me. _Yet_. Also, I'm going to look for some other cool people. Oh, that's his name. Cato. Well hello Cato, I'm Gren. Hunger Games Expert. Yet, there's some way for me to track down and enter the new arena. No idea how I do it, but I do it.

Back Again!Alright, Cato's not that interesting. Just another one of those district 1 Snobs. Lemme just check my list. Hm… who should I track first? I'm thinking about someone who might survive a while. Maybe hm… Thresh. Looks promising. A big, bulky guy. Looks strong. I think he's suitable. Now, let's go check him out.

Heyo! I'm Back with my status report on Thresh! For a big guy like him, it must be awfully hard to hide in the grass for a long time. Well, too bad for him. Oop, there goes the first cannon. That was fast. Seemingly almost too qui.. wait! Here comes a person from district 7! And, Kerplow! Bye Bye. Score, Thresh 1, Random Guy 0, Hmm, no cannon? Oh, there it is. Bye bye, try again in the next life! If there is one. Anyways, lemme go back to my base. It's almost night. I'll check who's dead and who's still alive. I just LOVE, this part. I make bets with myself to see who would last the longest. Cato, and another guy from district 2 were my bets. Meh let's see. "Oh Horn of Plenty, Oh Horn of Plenty for us all. And when you raise the cry…" And so on. I just adore the national anthem. *Sigh*, Hmmm, oh, there's the guy from District 7 that Thresh killed! Well, time to go to sleep.

Hi back again, today, I'm betting the cute little girl from 11's going to die. I think she's called Rue. How many people is Thresh going to kill today? At least one or two probably. Whoa! its almost hunting time again! Time passes fast when there is action! Bye bye gotta go.

Hey! I'm back! another guy died, actually a girl. A really stupid girl. Seriously! Lighting a fire is like saying "Hey I'm here, come kill me now" Well, better luck in the next life. If there even is one. Still, I think Rue's not dead yet. Nope. Not dead. Her face didn't show up. Ok. Seeya tomorrow!

Hello! *Yawn*, Whew, another day. Filled with hope and **BLOOD**. And dead bodies and dead, well, whatever. Time to go check on Whoa! There's a cannon. That was quick. *sigh* what a way to start off the day. Hey! i'm a poet and don't even hmm? Who's that? Oh. That's Rue. And another girl. What's her name… Ah! Katniss. Let's see what they do. Just talking. and wait a second. Is that a person hiding right there? Aims the spear and BOOM! I dead Rue. HAH! Told myself so!

Back from hunting time. Just for a quick recap, Rue died. I knew from the start she wouldn't win. Well, sort-of. But anyways, i'm actually wondering if Katniss will actually win. Probably not Peeta. He's got a gash on his leg that might hinder him later on. Anyways, i'm starting to wonder about Thresh. He didn't seem like he had a lot of combat experience. So i'm not sure when he's going to die. If he is.

Hello, we are in the last leg of the 74th Hunger Games. And Thresh was killed! Noooooo! Yeah right. Anyways, peeta Katniss, and Cato are all still alive. The only people i pay attention to anyways. Hey that's right! It's the final 3! Almost time to make my appearance! Man. How long have i been waiting for this moment. Here we go. Armor? Check. Sword? Check. Spear? Check. All ready then. Here we go!

Here we go. I'm so excited. I'm about to make my appearance on the camera for the first time in 3 years. Have i waited for this or what? Alright, they let loose the imitation dogs. Um… Cato does have armor, so he might be able to solo it. It might take awhile tho…

Ah! There he is. Coming back. With a pleading look in his eyes. Sorry. Katniss shot an arrow through your skull You Dead. Alright. In 3,2,1. "Why Hello there. I applaud you for your work. I've been spectating this for a while now. Awww. Don't be so mean. Ya Know, i've learned how to deflect arrows. Oh and if you want to know, i'll tell the world of Panem. Hello! i'm Gren. Gren Hemio, I was a participant in the 71st Hunger Games. And yes. I'm from District 13.


	2. Part 2 (While Catching Fire takes place)

Chapter 2

Hello. Boy! do i have a lot to talk about. First, i'll just pick-up where i left off. Here we go!

Hey, hey, no need to be so surprised. Yes. District 13 HAS been destroyed. You'll figure out what happened later. Anyways the chopper should be here soon to pick us up. I'll go to where i came from you'll go to where you came from. Deal? Ok. Good. I'd prefer it if you wouldn't ask many questions. I'm a secretive sort of guy, except for the fact that i write a journal. But that's beside the point.

Ok. FINALLY BACK AT DISTRICT 13! Wow. Been awhile. Still doing fine underground. Whoops. Got carried away. Anyways, here we go! Great. Up in a helicopter. Flying to the place where you go after you've won the Hunger Games. Sorry, but i have a different destination. I'm probably going to take them prisoner after they've taken me to District 13. Don't want anyone to know where it is. Yet.

*Sigh*. Man. An uprising has been being planned. What have i missed? The world ending? Humph. Anyways. Yes, we are planning to revolt. And trust me, President Snow, wouldn't be very happy about hearing that there would be an uprising in the districts. For the 2nd time. Wow. Just Wow.

Hi! Back to the story, a revolt? What would the capital do if they won? Destroy district 12? Well, that would take out Katniss and Peeta. Which personally, i wouldn't really care that much about. Yeah yeah, be all like "They're your friends. You should care!" Hey, when we met in person, all i really said was "Congrats". That's basically it. So... No.

Heya. My next entry has something to do with spying. So you action lovers out there would have a lot of fun reading this. Anyways, lez go! Alright. Spear? Check. Camo suit? Check. Right outside district 12 spying on Katniss and President Snow's conversation? Check. Alright. All ready. Here we go!

*Whew*, Man. Do i feel bad for Katniss. She has to visit districts 1-12, seeing all the faces of the parents and relatives of the people who participated and maybe even the relatives of the people she killed. I would feel pretty bad. I mean _**Really**_ bad. Who in their right mind, would like to see the face of the person who killed their relative? Not nice at all. At least she has Peeta for support.

Well, the trip is about to start. I'm going to receive some news about when we are going to revolt when i get back. Hopefully. Anyways, i'm gonna have to find a way to sneak onto their car. In the trunk? Oh Yeah. Now, where is that car? Oh! There it is! Time to stow awa oops, There are guards. How many spears did i bring? 3. Perfect. And there are 2 guards. So let's do this thing. Rear back, aim, and BANG! 1 dead. Oh-No! Sorry other guard, but you're dead too. Time to infiltrate the car. Then stowaway!


End file.
